


Ради Сорея

by Celiett



Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Character Death, Dark Mikleo, Drama, Established Relationship, First Love, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-26 15:46:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9909920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celiett/pseuds/Celiett
Summary: Если предначертанному и суждено сбыться, то Миклео отсрочит этот момент на как можно более долгий срок.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shailo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shailo/gifts), [Marianne_Cross](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marianne_Cross/gifts).



> немного дарк Миклео-центрик, AU в каноне и одна очень плохо кончившая Алиша.

В селении серафимов они были единственными детьми, и, быть может, именно поэтому с самого начала сдружились так тесно, что спустя всего пару месяцев уже не могли представить и дня друг без друга.

По крайней мере, Миклео и в самом деле хотелось бы знать, что все испытываемое им по отношению к Сорею – эмоции яркие, эгоистичные, местами чересчур чуждые и странные для такого эфемерного существа, которым он являлся с самой своей первой секунды в этом мире – находило равный по силе отклик. А потому цеплялся за каждое слово Сорея, как цепляется ребенок за рукав материнского платья, откладывал в памяти, чтобы вспомнить потом, в редкие минуты тишины и одиночества.

Даже тогда, в далеком детстве, они казались Миклео по-настоящему невыносимыми. 

Любое разделение с Сореем становилось мукой.

Миклео верил ему, не мог не верить – кому, как не ему, было знать, что Сорей не привычен к вранью. Он не научился лгать в детстве, когда стоял, раскрасневшийся и смущенный перед Стариком, поймавшим их за руку за очередной запрещенной шалостью и теперь отчитывающим с таким жаром, что слезы клокотали в горле. Не умел Сорей этого и сейчас, спустя столько лет наконец-то твердо встав ногами на вскормившую и вырастившую его землю. 

Каждое его слово, каждый его взгляд – все это было искренним, без каких-либо сомнений.

Только вот…

– Рано или поздно он уйдет к ним, – вздыхал Старик, непривычно усталый и хмурый. Только наедине с Миклео он позволял себе быть таким, только когда Сорея не было рядом, и просторная хижина наполнялась редким треском поленьев, а не вымученным, частым дыханием. – Человек всегда будет тянуться к людям, Миклео, к таким же, как он сам. И ты должен это понимать.

Ты должен понять, как понимает серафима серафим.

Миклео кивал, послушно и машинально, а сам – мысленно считал гулкие удары своего сердца, быть может, излишне частые, сбившиеся, не такие ритмичные, как у Сорея даже в минуты радости или гнева. 

Как бы Миклео хотелось стать для него таким, как нужно, стать человеком – целиком и полностью. Тогда-то он сможет заменить для Сорея остальных, оставшихся где-то там, далеко за пределами их горной деревушки.

Тогда Сорею больше никто и никогда не будет нужен. 

Но дни шли, сменялись, как сменяется листва на деревьях с каждым новым сезоном – даже шелеста не услышишь. И мутный, тянущий страх, острой иглой засевший где-то в груди Миклео, как будто затупился.

К моменту, когда они с Сореем уже перешагнут порог своего семнадцатилетия, Миклео научится дышать так, как полагается дышать настоящему человеку из плоти и крови.

 

Все изменится однажды, когда в руинах, тех самых далеких руинах, куда они с Сореем обычно никогда не осмеливались залезать, быть может, страшась гнева Старика, а, может, и потому, что всегда хотели оставить их напоследок, ведь ничто не манит так, как манит запретный плод, висящий на ветке так низко, так соблазнительно. Ведь именно там, обогнав Сорея всего на несколько пролетов, Миклео найдет ее, девчонку людского племени, наполовину заваленную кусками хлипкого, крошащегося от времени камня, но живую, кто бы мог подумать, что кому-то вообще может так повести!

Он замер над ней, вмиг растеряв былую уверенность, замер, как замерла бы тень над кроватью умирающего, беспокойная, почти материальная – только протяни вперед слабеющую руку. 

Сорей придет к ним, воскресли в сознании слова Старика, его голос и дым, мутными витками поднимающийся от длинной трубки. Сорей придет к ним, или они придут за Сореем. 

Миклео повело, повело так, как не вело никогда, даже в редкие минуты близости, когда Сорей замирал над ним, растерянный и горячий, такой милый, такой безгранично любимый. Единственный, такого у Миклео никогда, никогда больше не будет! А если так, то как же он может допустить, чтобы эта девчонка, так вероломно и нагло вторгшаяся к ним, могла все испортить. И воплотить в реальность страх, который Миклео уже надеялся похоронить глубоко-глубоко внутри себя. 

Он склонился над ней, светловолосой, даже сквозь мрак бессознанья часто, судорожно дышащей, медленно, мучительно медленно зашарил руками по гладкому полу, сплошь испещренному обломками камня. А найдя – крепко сомкнул вокруг пальцы, стиснул так, что под ногти забилась мелкая крошка. 

Если предначертанному и суждено сбыться, то Миклео отсрочит этот момент на как можно более долгий срок.

 

– Ну вот! – расстроенно вздохнул Сорей. Он опустился на корточки рядом с распластанным телом, совсем юным, уже начавшим остывать, провел пальцами по запекшейся среди светлых прядей кровяной корке и снова протянул почти разочарованно: – Видимо, она погибла при обвале. Обидно-то как…

Но в голосе его Миклео не услышал и капли жалости. Оно и понятно, разве можно узнать хоть что-то от бесполезного мертвеца?

– Ты же знаешь, от нас это совсем не зависело, – терпеливо и мягко произнес он, легко потянув Сорея за широкий ворот рубахи. Им пора уже, да-да, давно пора обратно, в родную деревню. Разумеется, если только они не хотят встрять в еще большие неприятности.

Но их не будет, тут же одернул себя Миклео. Никто не спохватится о ней, никто не будет искать беспечную дурочку, забредшую так далеко, в такое опасное место. А если и будут… то вряд ли сумеют отыскать хоть какие следы.

Уж Миклео-то об этом позаботится. Ради их будущего. Ради Сорея. 

Благо, что его руки, ноющие тупой болью даже под длинными рукавами, уже совсем перестали дрожать.


End file.
